


hurry home to you

by viscrael



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Some sort of AU, for like 2 seconds, for some reason kanda has a house?, idk - Freeform, kanda dotting on allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, hold on.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“You were <em>actually worried</em> about me?”</p>
<p>"Shut <em>up</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurry home to you

**Author's Note:**

> release me from the summer hell

“What the hell?!”

Allen grimaced. “Hi, Kanda.”

He was pulled forcefully into the house, hands on his still shaking shoulders forcing him across the threshold. The door slammed behind him, and he grimaced again.

“What the _hell_ ,” Kanda bit, teeth clenching. Allen rubbed his hands together, breathing a sigh into the warmth of the room, and shifted his eyes around nervously.

“I sort of...got caught outside…”

“What the fuck are you doing dressed like _that_ in negative degree weather?!”

“I didn’t have anything else to wear, and—I was in a hurry!” Allen huffed, cheeks puffing out. His shoulders were still shaking; he would’ve rather been warming up than fighting about his (admittedly not the wisest) clothing choices. He watched Kanda’s eyebrow twitch, teeth still clenched, before stalking out of the foyer and into the living room, somehow managing to stomp even when barefooted.

The white haired boy tried to get his teeth to stop chattering, slipping his snow-covered boots off at the doormat, and followed the other into the living room, where Kanda was hunched over the fireplace. Allen watched the way his shoulder’s shifted as he moved, and in a moment he heard a match being struck and felt a fire heating up the room.

Kanda stood back up, glaring at him still, and brushed past him into the kitchen. Allen shifted his coat off, setting the bag he’d been carrying onto the couch, and sat in front of the fire, warming himself as he heard the kitchen sink running. Footsteps sounded behind him, so light he almost didn’t hear them.

“Idiot.” A mug was being shoved into his face. Allen blinked, but took it with a quiet _thank you,_ no questions asked. He took a sip. It was chamomile tea.

“This is…” He licked his lips. “This is actually really good.”

“Don’t act so damn surprised.” Kanda sat down on the couch, pulling off a blanket that had been hanging on the armrest and throwing it at him unceremoniously. “Here. Stop shivering.”

Allen glared at him. “I’m _cold_ , okay?”

The other snorted. “Yeah. I know.”

Rolling his eyes just for the sake of having the last word, Allen took another sip of the drink before setting it down on the hearth in front of him and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. It was soft, and smelled like laundry detergent and the soap Kanda used. He melted into it, glad to be out of the snow, and picked the mug back up, warming his hands. The fire crackled in the silence that settled over the two.

“Thank you,” he said, after a good ten minutes of watching the fire. He felt Kanda shift slightly, crossing his legs and sighing almost inaudibly.

“Yeah. Whatever. Just don’t...just stop being stupid.”

“I’m not stupid.” He turned around just to glare at the other.

“You’re stupid if you think you’re not going to freeze your ass off in the snow with just a jacket.”

“I already told you, I didn’t have anything else to wear!”

He huffed, but didn’t respond.

Allen turned back around, staring at the contents of his mug. His eyebrows furrowed without realizing it, and once he did, he forced himself to relax, swallowing a little thickly. “Besides,” he said, “it’s not like it affects you whether or not I ‘freeze my ass off,’ since you hate me and all.”

Kanda was surprisingly quiet for a moment, before he sighed exasperatedly and stood up, disappearing into the kitchen again. He came back a moment later, holding another mug in one hand and a plate in the other.

He set the plate down on the floor in front of his guest and sat back on the couch. “Eat,” he said, taking a long drink of his own tea and looking characteristically hostile even in the uncharacteristically domestic setting. His hair was out of its ponytail, falling over his shoulders, and he brushed it away irritably.

Allen fought to urge to brush it away himself and picked up the fork he’d been presented. It was a piece of quiche, probably reheated leftovers, but he didn’t complain.

“You’re being nice to me,” he commented, once the food was gone and his drink almost too.

Kanda didn’t look up. “I’m not being nice. I just don’t want you to kneel over in the middle of my living room.”

“I’m not gonna die just from being outside for, like, ten minutes.”

“It was more than ten minutes and you know it.”

Allen raised an eyebrow in challenge and asked sarcastically, “What, were you worried?”

The question warranted him no response, and they looked at each other in silence for a moment, before Allen blinked. “Wait, hold on.”

“Shut up.”

“You were _actually_ _worried_ about me?”

“Shut _up_.”

He grinned. “That totally means you were.”

“Like hell it does.”

Allen set his now empty cup down and crossed his arms, knowing he looked smug and feeling even more so. “You were worried about me.”

“I already told you, I wasn’t.”

“Aww, Kanda, there’s no reason to hide it.”

His teeth clenched. “Keep talking and I’ll kick you back out in the snow.”

“Okay, okay,” he relented. “Fine. I’ll stop.”

“Good.”

“...You totally were though.”

“Stop looking so damn _smug_ , oh my _god_!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> why is it still 94 degrees in sEPtember i just want it to b wINter already jfc


End file.
